Teacher
by Scuhyler Blue
Summary: Bella was turned. only after a couple of months after edward left. Now she returns back to Forks to teach and suspects no one elso but her old family the Cullens
1. A Lovely Visit

AN: This is my first fanfiction

AN: This is my first fanfiction.. So take mercy on me. Hope You Like It

DISCLAIMER!! I don't own the best saga ever!! THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!

Chapter 1: Preface

Only months after Ed- he left. Cutting myself short of saying his name. I thought about the lovely times we had together. His crooked smile that I always loved. His family that loved me for who I was. Well most of them at least.

I looked around the beautiful meadow and just thought. My eyes seeing him dazzling in the bright sunlight, breaking and throwing a tree trunk. And my betraying tears came. The ones I hated the most. The ones that came for him.

"STOP!!" i yelled. I promised myself that I would never cry for him anymore. I promised myself that I would never thinking about him. Yet here I am breaking promises to myself.

"So he's gone, isn't he" a malicious voice said from above me. I gasped and looked up only to a flash of red hair.

My stomach lurched. It was her.

Victoria

I got up slowly as if moving slowly would make her never see me.

Then she was in front of me. She was so beautiful.

"fancy seeing me here isn't hun?" she said in that bubbly voice of hers. She laughed at the face I made. It was one of horror of course

"Get away from you sick, sadistic bastard" I said with no regreat of speaking that way to the vampire who wanted to kill me slowly and painfully.

Victoria cackled and reminded me of a green witch.

"Oh so you say im sadistic!" She said with an evil glint in her dark onyx eyes.

Then she bit me

An: Hoped you liked it!! Sorry for my bad grammer and spelling but im just so bad with those type of things!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Change

AN: Guys thanks so much for the reviews

AN: Guys thanks so much for the reviews.. I will try and make this story longer but I am a short writer sometimes… So here I gooooooooooo

Chapter 2: Change and Meet

Then She bit me.

I felt the pain course through my veins. Like a forest fire. It never stopped. I couldn't even open my eyes to see if Victoria had left. But I knew she had left. I could feel it in my dying heart that she had left me to change here. Where my beloved kissed me, hugged me and told me he loved me.

Then the pain was gone.

It didn't feel like three days only a couple of minutes. Why oh why did the pain stop. I wanted more to hide this feeling love to _him_. Why was it that I was feeling like a vamp- _someone_ was holding me a running like _him. _I opened my eyes and then saw the beauty that I had almost forgotten.

It was Jacob. I got closer to him but he pushed me away.

"I'm not your friend, nor your enemy (an: sorry bout that, know that it doesn't sound like Jacob.) But I will do the right thing and try and get some pain away from you and get some blood.

"Where are we going?" I had managed to pull out with all my strength. It had hurt so much to ask that question. But I had and idea where we were going and it could-

"To the Cullens" Jacob said solemnly, interrupting my thoughts.

My heart ripped into a thousand pieces and then everything went black once again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up to a dim light. It was the sunset. I was not in his room but in the living room. Something had changed. It wasn't the house. But it was me.

My senses were on overload. Everything suddenly had a scent to it, a certain type of feel. I could smell Jacob. He did smell bad. It was like wet dog and to much forest mixed in together. I giggled, even though I was here all alone with my supposed enemy, I was all light-headed and happier than I could ever be.

"So your awake now I see." Jacob said from the other couch. I tensed up. Knowing Jacob, he could have changed right now at this very second. But he didn't. He sat very still. Taking short breaths that lasted only for two seconds and held it. "Yeah, I'm awake" and then there was a long moment of silence.

"Jacob, I know why you brought me here to the cullens house. But then I don't know how im going to start a new life. I don't know how im going to deal with being alone."

"Bella I don't know anything about being a vampire. Nothing except lies from my family. This is all on you Bella. I mean you still have this isolated house that no one is going come into……

Jacob got up and left.

"Guess I'm going to be staying here for a while and started to think which room I was goin to claim mine for the time-being….

Same time- Alice point of view….

I will figure out who was in my house… and why was the boy, Jacob, saying Bella, when our beloved Bella died crashing into a lake and drowning.

I will found out. If it's the last thing I do…..

AN: ohhhhhhhhh lets see where the story go on now. Alice couldn't see what Victoria did to Bella because it was snap decision…..


	3. Long Lost and bored

Be Happy for the user Grace Cullen and for all the other users who added me to their author alert and story alert…

Be Happy for the user Grace Cullen and for all the other users who added me to their author alert and story alert….be gratefull….

Chapter 3: Long Lost….What?

Bella's POV 2 days later

I was sitting down watching tv. It was talking about something called "El Nino" whatever that was, I didn't care about it because I was n my happy place with me, myself, and I. not worrying about a thing…

Then my happy place got boring… and I had no clue on how to be entertained when you ere a vampire…how did the cullens deal with it. How could they withstand all the loneliness.

But then they had soul mates.

My supposedly soul mate didn't love me any more. He hated me for because I was human. A weak human.

But I wasn't that anymore. I was a newborn vampire. I was beautiful. I was who I always wanted to be inside and out. I was a ice goddess.

I got bored again. I looked around to see what I could do. But I saw nothing.

But I did see a reflection

The creatures eyes had a slight red tinge to it but it was a very deep gold (an: weird color? Rite!) they were wide. Fringed with millons of eyelashes. Her lips were plump with a deep red hue that never came from lipstick. Her hair was a raven's wing. Soft, sleek and a deep, jet black. Her skin was as pale as untouched snow.

I gasped.

The divine goddess was me. It purely and truly me.

I gave a smile to the mirror and went outside. It was cloudy and almost looked like it was going rain but it was a light rain that no one would mind getting caught in.

So I decided to take the last car that was left in the garage…His car.

I snorted to myself. _Guess he got a new one_

And I drove on to port angeles. To see what I could do there.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alice POV**

As I drove to our old home, where memories of love and delight were always happening, I saw that Edward's car was missing.

Strange. Edward got a new one because that car was old and if droven for a long time would blow up……

Well, there loss of life, if that was a human who stole the car.

I opened the door. And knew the scent that I was expecting, one was disgusting and smelled like wet dog and something else, freesia,….

I shook my head. I had to stop mourning over Bella. She wastn here anymore, she was with someone else, in a place that Edward said was heaven

I sighed heavily and decided to wait for the person who came here.

Then, as I looked out the window to see the forest the scenery changed. It was an accident, everyone was clusterd around the car. It was Edward's car..

I got up immediately and ran to the scene of the accident. And waited for everything to happen, happen.

And meet this mysterious vampire, who was invading not just my home.

But my paradise.

AN: Hoped you liked this one. I have writers block rite now so I might not be able to get the 4th chapter. But if I do it's going to be tomorrow. And I really do promise you that!!


	4. An Unlikely Meeting

AN : Sorry Guys

AN : Sorry Guys! I haven't been able to update since school was goin to begin three days after I wrote the third chapter and my mom wanted me to get ready…..BTW… here is the 4th chapter!! Hope you enjoy it…though it might be a little short….

I was driving…but at the pace of a human. I wonder how ed-_he _could drive so fast but then when the police started to notice a way to fast driver, drive faster and then he would lose the cops. But I would always seem to wonder to much these days.

I smelled the familiar smell of car gasoline and wondered why I smelled it. There I go again…WONDERING…. I sighed. I was almost close to Port Angeles, where I would test to see my thirst for human blood….but I couldn't smell a thing.

All of a sudden the car started to smell more like gasoline and I thought that something was up now. People were looking at the car, with an expression of horror on there faces. Then the car blew up. But before the car was consumed in fire, I saw a face that I would never expect to see.

Then the fire flashed, and blinded me.

**Alice POV.**

I looked at the accident that I had foreseen. The accident that I did even try to stop. I looked at the woman who was driving the car. And I saw the terror in her eyes like she thought she knew me. And then I figured out that her eyes were a soft crimson mixed in with a hard gold. Then I realized she was a vampire.

"**ALICE!!"**

My eyes widned

AN: how was that?? I know it was short but it was all I could think of for now but I ave like two more chapters in my head that I can do in like around 2 days since I'm to tired…. I've had a long day…..

ANN: if you wanted to know who wrote this story…

A twelve year old girl that just had her first day of school in 8th grade…

**IM NOT LYING!!**

**Have a beautiful night!!**


End file.
